As technologies are greatly developed in global countries and the microcomputer and mobile broadband networking technologies are more fully developed, various mobile electronic devices have lower manufacturing costs and compacter and smaller appearance designs, compared with conventional devices. Therefore, various mobile electronic devices having networking and multimedia functions come into the market, such as common mobile electronic device including smart phone, PDA, Tablet PC, and E-book reader, etc. Compared with a personal computer, the mobile network device can be carried easily and has various functions of, such as, taking picture, performing video call, playing music, processing paperwork, receiving and sending email, downloading and playing streaming media, etc., so as to meet the user's various demands. That is the reason that the various mobile electronic devices almost become one of daily commodities for people.
However, while in use, the user must hold the mobile electronic device by one hand and operate the mobile electronic device by other hand. Under a condition of using for long time, the user's hand is easy to feel tired because the user's hand must be suspended for holding the mobile electronic device having a certain weight. To solve the problem, the manufacturer designs a mobile electronic device holder. While being operated in a car, the mobile electronic device can be fixed on the holder and the user's two hands can be free to operate the mobile electronic device more easily.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which shows a conventional holder common in market. The conventional holder 1 includes a holding part 11, a support 13 and at least one clamping part 15. The holding part 11 is disposed on a front end of the conventional holder 1 and has a structure matching with a holding seat (not shown in FIG. 1), so the holding part 11 can be combined with the holding seat to hold a mobile electronic device (not shown in FIG. 1). The support 13 is fastened with a rear end of the conventional holder 1 near a lower edge of the conventional holder 1. The clamping part 15 is fastened with the rear end of the conventional holder 1 and near an upper edge of the conventional holder 1. The clamping part 15 is a one-piece structure made of fiber reinforced plastic material and has a front end formed with a clamping head 151. The clamping head 151 has a hook tip end of which an upper portion and a lower portion correspond to each other. By clamping the clamping head 151 on a wind guiding plate 19 of a car vent 17, the conventional holder 1 can be positioned at a fixed location and the support 13 can be used to disperse the force and torque applied by the conventional holder 1 and the mobile electronic device on the wind guiding plate 19.
Therefore, the user can fix the mobile electronic device on the conventional holder 1 to solve the problem that the mobile electronic device must be held by user's hand for operation. The conventional holder 1 can hold the mobile electronic device, but it still has some disadvantages to be solved while in use.
Firstly, it is not convenient to use the conventional holder 1. The clamping part 15 is a one-piece structure made of fiber reinforced plastic material and has weaker clamping force, so the clamping head 151 is designed in a shape of the hook tip end of which an upper portion and a lower portion correspond to each other, for fastening to compensate the insufficient clamping force of the clamping part 15. However, when the user clamps the conventional holder 1 on the wind guiding plate 19, the hook tip end of the clamping head 151 is susceptible to hook other object, so it is inconvenient for the user to assemble or disassemble the conventional holder 1.
Secondly, the convention holder 1 just has a limited angle for installation. The clamping part 15 and the support 13 are fastened on the conventional holder 1, so it is hard to firmly fasten the conventional holder 1 on the car vents 17 of which the wind guiding plates 19 has different design angles (such as a horizontal or vertical angle).
Thirdly, it is not easy to adjust the operation of the conventional holder 1. Except for the holding part 11, the conventional holder 1 has no rotatable part for adjustment. However, the rotatable range of the holding part 11 for adjustment is limited, so it is hard for the user to adjust the conventional holder 1 to an appropriate position upon personal demand.
How to solve the aforesaid shortcomings of the conventional holder to enable the holder to be easily fastened and clamped to a plate with different angles and provide the user to adjust the holder to an appropriate angle for easy access upon personal demand, become an important issue for the holder manufacturer.